lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Laiquendi
The Laiquendi (Quenya; IPA: ; singular Laiquendë; ), also known as the Green-elves, were a group of Nandor under Denethor, son of Lenwë. These Elves passed westward into the Beleriand over the Blue Mountains and came to reside in Ossiriand, the "Land of Seven Rivers",'' where they were quite secretive. Culture The Laiquendi had vast knowledge of nature, and preferred living in forests besides waterfalls and streams. They made no weapons of steel and wielded only spears and bows, with great proficiency. They dressed in forest-like green attire in the spring and summer months, therefore becoming known as the Green-elves. They were also fond of singing during the daylight hours. Their culture remained unique and distinct for many centuries as they were for the most part a simple, peaceful, and reclusive people.The Silmarillion'' History The Laiquendi can be traced to the Telerin Elves of the host of Olwë, who coming upon the Great River Anduin and seeing the seemingly impassable peaks of the Misty Mountains, forsook the westward journey and became a separated people. These Elves followed Lenwë down the banks of the Anduin and once again became separated. The fate of many of these elves is uncertain; what is certain though is that some wandered into Eriador making contact with the Dwarves, probably learning from them about the great Sindarin King Thingol ruling peaceful territories in the rich lands of the Beleriand, prompting them to cross the Blue Mountains. Following their King Denethor, they made permanent settlement in the Ossiriand, which was after named Lindon, or Land of the singers after these elves. They quickly made friends with Thingol, who recognized them as long lost kin of old. Morgoth, returning to Middle-earth with the Silmarils before his pursuers the Ñoldor, quickly occupied his strongholds of old in the far north and resumed his plans for conquest. He invaded the Beleriand. Seeking aid, Thingol called on the Laiquendi and Denethor answered leading an army against their enemy’s eastern host, but were driven off and surrounded at Amon Ereb before they could be rescued by Thingol's army. Their simplistic weapons were little to no match for the servants and beasts of Morgoth, thus they suffered heavy losses and Denethor was slain. Afterwards they became a secretive people never again naming a lord or a king and played no further part in the Battles of the Beleriand again, until the latter days of Beren and Lúthien. When Men had begun migrating west looking for new lands, the Laiquendi feared them greatly and hid, threatening to attack them if Finrod did not lead them away from Ossiriand. They are not mentioned again in the First Age until the later days of Beren and Lúthien who lived in their lands on Tol Galen between the river Adurant. They had a great respect for them and their friendship with Beren led them to take up arms for one last time when they helped him and his son ambush the Dwarves who sacked Menegroth. After the destruction of the Beleriand, the surviving Laiquendi merged with the Elves of Lindon and the peoples of the Elven realms of Lothlórien and Mirkwood over the next few ages.The SilmarillionThe Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Beleriand and the Lands to the North"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Realms-Before the Great Defeat" Etymology Laiquendi is a Quenya word that meant "Green elves". The Sindarin form was Laegrim.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Translations References de:Laiquendi fr:Laiquendi it:Elfi Verdi ru:Лаиквенди sk:Laiquendi Category:Quenya words Category:Elven Kindreds & Peoples